Love is a Battle Field
by chloecv1
Summary: Agent Montez has a Huge mission but her biggest of all is getting along with her new partner none other than the Troy Bolton . This is Great !


Chapter 1

"You wanted Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton file sir. " The woman asked.

"Yes bring it here". The man answered as he read their file

Name: Gabriella Montez

Age: 22

Personality: funny, smart, handy, thinker gets along with others, sociable,

Partner: Tommy valdertrone – Deceased,

Achievements: top 10 for all, top 5 for women, awarded best spy of 2010, 2009, 2008

Skills: smart, thinker, good with clues, fighter, seduction

Quote: don't think do!

Name: Troy Bolton

Age: 24

Personality: cocky, conceited, funny, smart, tool expert, sociable

Partner: none

Achievements: top 6 in all top 4 in Men

Skills: black belt, negotiating, speaks 12 languages, fighting, flirting, tool handy, smart

Quote: Shh!

"Put them together they will make a great duo and might do great for the force" the man announced

"Sir I don't think you are too well you remember the last mission you had them on it cost 100 million dollars for repairs" the lady exclaimed

"That is when they first started they where proving something they are much better now." The man said.

CIA head quarters

"Troy, Gabriella you up" a woman demanded

"Wait hold up, me fight a girl I can't just fight a guy" Troy said.

"What you scared ima win" Gabriella teased

"No I just don't want to hurt that cute little tight ass you got" Troy said grabbing it. All the guys' ooooo.

"Don't touch me just admit your scared I will win." Gabriella chimed.

"No I will admit that when I win I will be called a jerk and if I let you win I'm a pussy" Troy yelled.

"Sorry for your little love quarrel but I need a fight and the only reason you are fighting each other is because James and tiffany decided to get married" the lady explained

This idea made troy sick to his stomach he just didn't understand it, why would you want to get married with someone you work with. Then again troy didn't want to get married at all.

Troy was in deep thought before he felt a kick go under his leg and trip him.

"First rule Bolton don't get lost"

With that they started troy grabbed Gabriella and pushed her against the wall with her arms behind her back and troy smiled "I like you in this position" he chimed. Gabriella head budded him and kicked him in his stomach when she got a loose from his grip. "oww the fuck" troy grabbed her neck and slammed her to the ground she yelped in pain, he pinned her down with his knees "don't ever do that, did anyone ever tell you what a big head you have" troy said "the better t had bud you with darling" with that she grabbed her legs around Troy's neck and rolled him on his back "I think this is a much better position" she laughed" troy flipped on his side where she was on her stomach and he grabbed her legs and pulled her next to him where she was on her stomach and he was on top of her. "your pretty sexy when you moan from pain" then he flipped her over on her back and just looked at her "I don't quit" with that she punched him in the face and bit his ear and kicked him off her and then rand and punched him then socked him in the nuts and he grabbed them in pain

"Oww technical foul help" troy screamed

"Gabriella wins" The lady announced"

Gabriella smile a smug smile as she went to the mini fridge and grabbed a water.

"Great moves Gabriella." Hanna said with a smile.

"That was a technical foul come on she hurt down below." He said angry.

"There are no technical fouls you fight you fight no matter how dirty." The lady said.

"I can't believe this shit." Troy yelled.

"Oh believe it Mr. Bolton." A lady said from the railings.

"" troy said standing straight with the other CIA members also standing and saluting there leader.

"Well I am happy to see my members fighting and so well, very good Ms. Montez and she is right Mr. Bolton if you must fight, fight your best even if it is dirty."She said coming down the stairs on to the floor mats.

"Thank you ." Gabriella said with gratitude.

"No problem Bolton Montez in my office now I want some words with you."She said taking her index finger and moving it in a come hither way.

They followed her wondering what was up when they got in her office she told Troy to close her door and take a seat.

"I called you in hear for a reason of course." She said. "I see brilliants and determination in both of you , yes when you both first got here it was rocky but now look at you rewards you have Gabriella you know what I see when I look at you." She said.

"What ." Gabriella asked curious.

"A determined girl who is strong even after you lost your partner." She said. "And Troy you remind me of my husband and that's why I am putting you two together." She said with quickness.

"What." The two had said in unison shocked she would say something like that.

"I am putting you two together you are both partners on this mission and from now on it's an important mission so I pray you won't fail me." She said with a smile.

"If you haven't noticed me and Troy don't work well the last time wasn't so good that's why you split us up." Gabriella said trying to reason.

"I don't care Ms. Montez you will Work with Mr. Bolton you both need a partner ok and everyone is paired up except you two so I suggest you learn to get along unless you want to be a desk jockey."She said sternly.

was nice but very stern and ran a strict unit her way or the highway nothing else so she was serious by what she meant hence the nickname hard ass.

They both nodded their head not saying a thing and stood up and walked out the door.

'Again I can't believe this you out of all people you." He said annoyed.

"Nothing is wrong with me Troy it's you." She said angry.

"Whatever Montez." He rolled his eyes before walking away.

"This is probably the biggest mission of my life getting along with Agent Bolton great.' She sighed before walking down the hallway into the workout room.

A/N: hello yes another story I know this will probably be the last one to come out for awhile unless I get another idea which I have one just I want to wait till I am done with Love conquers all which might be more chapters before I can finish that up and Friends 4 Never or at least in the middle of that Story which will probably have less chapters so this will not come with an update for awhile , and the other stories wont either because I am writing about 6 chapters for all maybe because of the extra school work I have so yes longer wait but it will be all worth it because there will be a lot of chapters to read !


End file.
